Book Worm
by waifukou
Summary: Sakura Haruno, freshman in college, gets stuck alone with a really annoying new room mate who thinks she's socially retarded. She's also stuck finding things on her own, without Ino and manages to attract the attention of many boys. She's stuck finding her main decision in life. Can she do it without Ino? For once, she's conflicted because now she's the one telling the story.
1. Just the start

"Wait, what? What do you mean we aren't going to be dorm partners, Ino?" A slightly upset Sakura asks her blonde haired friend who was munching on some veggie straws.

"Because *crunch, crunch* we've been together or doing everything together for all elementary to like, highschool Sakura. I think we should meet more people this year. You know spread our wings, go to parties, make out with some boys."

Sakura sneered lightly for she was never a fan of people talking with their mouths full and that's exactly what Ino was doing. Sakura changed the position she was in and criss crossed apple sauced on top of her bed, putting her book she was currently reading aside. Ino was sitting near her desk on her favourite chair as she says because it was able to spin and Sakura could just see the crumbs of her veggie straws falling everywhere on her light green carpet.

Ino stopped spinning and licked the grease off the tip of her fingers. "Ugh so good." She wiped the crumbs off her tight purple top that was barely covering her tummy and stretched. Sakura watched her gorgeous friend raise her arms up and saw her perfect no fat tummy along with her perfect no fat arms. Her silky blonde hair always in a ponytail swaying with grace.

Sakura sighed. "You're so good at conversing and meeting new people, Ino...You're the reason why I ever went to a single party in high school or even did anything social."

The blonde huffed, moving her bangs to the side and walked over to sit across from Sakura, making her bed creak.

"Duh. If I didn't, you might have just stayed at home 24/7 all through high school going through books left to right. Even going out more, you still haven't changed." Ino pointing to my stacks of books in all kinds of genres.

"Old habits die hard."

"Well this habit is about to die!" Ino looked at me with a serious stare. "You need to branch out more, get loose, experience something more fun than reading them all the time."

I hugged the current book I was reading tightly to my chest. "People who have the most fun suffer more consequences. Reading them is almost as close to experiencing them. "

Ino gave me a dumb look. "No it isn't and you know it. Listen Sakura I'm not going to baby you again for the next four years or more. It's going to be up to you to decide if you want to actually live or not. You could always hang out with your new super cool roomie!"

"Psh, she wouldn't be as cool as you."

"Of course not! No one ever will." Ino got up and pulled her top down and walked over to my closet. "Now let's be productive and sort out some clothes you'll bring. "

"I already did." I got up and grabbed my red suitcase with a hello kitty on the back waving. I unzipped it and it revealed at least 10 or more sweaters and hoodies.

"What the fuck is this, Sakura? You're not going to a retirement home. "

'Hey! " I said offended and shoved her shoulder.

"Ouch!" She said, rubbing her shoulder. "This won't do. Nope." She started throwing them all to the ground, the nerve of her! Those took forever to fold.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere with these many sweaters. Especially this one." She held up a white oversized wool sweater with dogs near the bottom.

I sighed. "Okay that one's pretty bad but...cute."

"It's bad. Like really fucking bad. I should burn this for you."

"Ugh you're so dramatic."

Ino walked over to my closet and started grabbing 6 tops at once. She lined them out on my bed and studied them hard. "Okay so you're def going to bring this one." She held up a red crop top with no straps holding it up.

"Uh, no I'm not. That would look awful on me."

"YOU HAVEN'T EVEN WORE IT. I even bought this for you on your 17th birthday, your first ever crop top. " She held it up to her face, nuzzling it. "It's so cute and was so expensive. You are so definitely going to wear this. It's going to make your chest and tummy pop."

I opened my book up and gave her a worried look. "I don't want anything to pop, it sounds dangerous. And if you like it so much, then you can have it."

Ino gawked at me. "What! No! I gave this to you as a present and you are so going to wear this to at least one party."

"Fine, mom."

Ino shook her head violently. "You know what, I'm going to do you a huuugeee favour and pack your suitcase. "

I looked up at her from my book. "Just pack me at least a couple sweaters. "

"2 is the most I'll do."

"3."

"Nope. That is literally all you wore to high school. You aren't going to repeat it again for the next four years."

"I most definitely can." I said, not looking up at my book and turning a page.

I could her stalking over to my closet and ripping everything out of my drawers. "You actually have some really good stuff in here yet you never worn them. You might have been more popular with guys if you wore this stuff."

"I don't want the attention of boys, Ino. You do. I could care less."

She giggled at me. "Yeahhhh, you'd rather capture the attention of the characters in the book you're reading."

I grabbed a pillow and threw it at her as hard as I could. "You're so dramatic and so immature."

"You love it."

"Maybe."

Ino left later that evening saying she should pack more clothes and gave me a bag of make up she said were essential. She told me it took her forever finding me the right products and said she carefully sorted it out for me because it would make me "pop."

I put the bag carefully into the front of the suitcase's pockets and pulled it off on my bed and outside of my door. I sighed and shoved my hair into a messy bun. I walked over to my desk and started typing up pandora and clicked on the 80s section.

Pat Benatar started playing and I looked around my room. My books were basically my decoration to my room. I just love books. Books are so fascinating. Everything about them was great and wonderful. I could never understood why people found them boring. They were the complete opposite.

Finished books were placed on the side of my bed, near my window and I started picking them up into boxes. I put aside the ones I wanted to read again like Eleanor & Park, To all the boys I've loved before, Milk and honey and smaller versions of James Pattersons books.

If I could, I would bring all my books to me into my dorm. I hate leaving them, especially in this suspicious apartment. Giving up on arranging them, I placed the ones I wanted carefully into my light green backpack with many keychains hanging on it. One was hello kitty with typical nerd glasses on, a neko atsume one and gudetama. (Who would've known I was secretly 12?)

I went back to my bed and placed the dumped clothes and threw them back into my closet. I picked up a soft white cardigan that hung a little loose on me, another gift from Ino. I placed the cardigan in my backpack as well and other small things. I counted the 2 binders I had, one was a light shade of pink and other a dark orange decorated by panda stickers because I am indeed 12.

My small pencil case was filed with to the top with mechanical pencils with bear head stickers attached to it and some pens with other cute designs in it. I carefully placed that on the side and filled the rest of my book bag with books.

I look around my room, breathing it in and out. If I could, I would never want to leave. I would lock myself up in my room, reading books online or hard cover. I would be content with that. Who needs the company of others? Besides Ino, I could never get bored of her. I would just adopt a couple cats, feeding them would be my exercise.

People were needy, cats weren't. I never wanted to be like mom or dad, both getting their hearts crushed and leaving each other along with their 8 year old daughter at the time.

I shook my head, refusing to remember the bad things. School was starting tomorrow. My new life was about to all start tomorrow. I needed to break free.

Let go.

Maybe then, could everything be okay.

This is once again a new story I've come across writing. This is probably a really shitty prologue but I wanted to start something new. I am determined to upload this frequently. Sorry if the point of views change and the spelling/wording is strange. I'm trying new things out.

Essentially this story is about Sakura Haruno, 19 year old, freshman in college is stuck doing things by herself yet grew up depending on Ino and her books to get through. She meets new people especially many boys that change her life and herself. She goes through the hardship of picking her courses in college, what she wants to do and importantly letting go of her books and fictional characters that have become her closest family overtime.

This sounds depressing and I guess it kinda is. I don't know, we will see how it goes. Suggestions would be cool, along with reviews. Those especially would be nice.

A lot of crack pairings will happen. Very many.


	2. Rude first impressions

"Damn these instructions suck ass."

"Speaking of ass, she's got a nice one." Sasuke looked up to see his best friend, Naruto drooling at some loud girl with a less than average butt.

"Could you focus on what's important for once? Like finding our dorm so we don't sleep outside the first day we're here." He said annoyed then grumbled something low under his breath. "Not that you won't like it, judging how you probably didn't shower this morning…."

Naruto put his hands behind his back and flashed a wide perfect smile, oblivious to the insult. "Don't worry, teme. We have lots of time to figure that out. Why don't you just bask in how many nice butts are surrounding us right now?"

"You're disgusting."

"Oh look, there's a nice one! Wait isn't that Ino?"

He looked up to see and it indeed was Ino. Talking with some guys and being very loud about how lost she was and was in dire help for someone to come look for her dorm with her.

"No idea she worked out over the summer. "

"Naruto. You hate Ino."

"Oh right, oops." Sasuke shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder how you were accepted to such an elite college. You have less brain cells than anyone I know. And I know Kiba."

"Oi, I'm smart, maybe not as smart as you and your smart ass brothers. But I try. Plus I also know how to have fun which is a lot more than you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and glanced over at the campus grounds. It was a annoyingly bright day, the sun gleaming down and the Sakura trees swaying with the wind. All the new fresh unfamiliar faces crowding around the grounds, probably trying to find their way to the new dorms as well .

Maybe Naruto was right...it wouldn't hurt to loosen up. But his grades were top priority and to surpass his brother were top goals but it wouldn't hurt to have fun.

He watched as girls passed along him, sneaking glances at him and giggling. He smirked to himself. College will still be the same as high school, Sasuke was known to be the heartthrob of the school. The females gushing and falling over for him, ever since grade school. The constant confessions and declarations to be with him, he's heard it all and from almost every girl that's come across him. It also didn't help that his older brothers were known for their bewitching good looks and more than perfect grades and it made sense that he followed that path as well.

Sasuke felt something rough hit his shoulder and looked behind me to see someone trying to get past him.

"Oof!"

He watched as a blob of pink fell to the ground, a duffel bag falling with her. The rest of her belongings coming to a halt.

"Ow."

Sasuke's eyes went wide when he saw who it was. He was used to always being the focus of attention involving girls and having top of the scores yet for once, Sasuke found himself drawn to one girl in his entire high school.

The only one who never even bothered to look at him, only if it were involving school projects and class participation but it was minimal.

Sakura Haruno. A weirdo, book obsessed hermit were what some people called her, some of the _nicest things_ the people at his old high school called her. Yet she was one of the smartest girls at school - _the_ smartest girl at his school. Grades right beside Neji's and his, sometimes even above certain subjects. He came across and often saw her at the library. Picking out a book and able to read it in an hour or less. Sasuke found himself coming to study hall more just to get the chance to see her.

How fascinating it was to watch her, how naturally pretty she was without even trying. When she brushed a strand of hair out of her face while closing up a book in the library. Noticing the smile she hid to herself after every book. The sun shining down on her as she sat near the window and how the rays didn't compare to how bright she was in the dark dusty room.

For once, it was him falling for a girl and he couldn't, no it was the _only_ girl that didn't bother to look his way.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

The awe struck boy finally came to his senses and watched as Sakura got up, dusting sand off her jeans. She looked up and mild shock was written all over face.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

He gulped. That was the first time she's said his name while looking at him. He could feel his pulse began to quicken and his cheeks start to show a tint of red. Regaining his cool, he put a hand to scratch the back of his head, ruffling his naturally messy _yet_ naturally perfect hair.

"Hahah, yeah. That's me. " Sasuke realized he was doing one of Naruto's dumb gestures when he was nervous and quickly brought his arm down. That stupid dobe was rubbing off on him and that was far worse than his scent.

"U-uh I didn't know you were coming to Konoha University…" He nervously stuttered out, trying to calm his head and heart.

Sakura hesitantly smiled. "Yeah, I found this one much more easier for me to go and they offered me a full ride, so why not? Besides studying abroad can be a pain."

"Wow, that's really cool, Sakura-chan. " Sasuke spoke out in praise to her yet blushed at how forward he was acting. He cleared his throat and looked to the side. "I mean, makes sense since we - I mean you got one of best top scores at the final exams."

"Didn't you as well, Sasuke-kun? I think it's more surprising how you ended up coming here than going to a much more elite college."

"Hah...well it's been a tradition for the Uchiha family to come here and my brother is here studying. Along with some of my eldest brothers here, taking part time teacher jobs. So I figured why not to come here as well. We also have connections, lot of connections here so if you find yourself in a sticky situation, just come to me!"

Wait...did he just say sticky? _Sticky situation?_ Sasuke silently cursed himself in the head for acting like such a doofus. That was Naruto, not him. He wanted to slap himself for acting this way.

Sakura awkwardly laughed under her breath. "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. " She went over to get her duffel bag and suitcase but Sasuke beat her to it. He reached out and grabbed it as she did too. Briefly their hands touched and Sasuke blushed, feeling the electrick shock of the simple grazing of hands. He quickly grabbed the bag and handed it to her.

"H-here. I'm sorry for bumping into you. It was my fault for being in the middle of the way."

Sakura took the bag, not noticing Sasuke's pink cheeks and shot a small smile toward him. Her red frames slipping a bit off her nose.

"It's okay. No big deal." Sakura then grabbed her suitcase and pulled out her map.

Sasuke quickly brought his out to match hers. "Are you lost? I could help you find your dorm." Completely ignoring he was just as hopelessly lost a minute ago and was trying to find his dorm as well.

Sakura waved her hands frantically. "Ah no! I mean no thank you! I bothered you enough for the day, I think I can manage this. " She said rushed, not trying to be rude and pushed up her glasses.

"Oh no you're fine, Sakura-chan. Well, I hope you find your dorm. And I also hope we have some classes together!"

Sakura forced a dry laugh. "I hope we do too. I guess I'll see you around then, Sasuke."

Sasuke watched as Sakura walked away, hair blowing behind her, barely missing his face and caught a whiff of her faint smell. The smell of vanilla and peaches….

He found himself squeezing the skin between his eyes for screwing up so bad. How was he ever going to get Sakura to like him or notice him if he couldn't maintain a simple conversation with her?

"Oi, teme I think I found our dorm. Also, are you constipated? What's with that look?"

"Shut up dobe." A grumpy Sasuke said, gloomingly making his way over to Naruto.

* * *

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Just fuck it up. Why didn't she take Sasuke's help to find her dorm? Ugh, why didn't she let people help her? Why must she always shove them away?

Granted if it was Ino, she would take that request in a heartbeat or even beg her to help. She sighed, dejected, and slumped into a shady tree.

Sakura found herself wiping a bead of sweat off of her slightly big forehead, looking down at the instructions of the map. She should be close but she swore she circled this part of the campus before and found nothing. Sakura looked up to briefly admire the scenery. It was a bright and beautiful campus.

Tons of people crowding around trees or passing by, books clutched in other while making small talk with a friend beside them.

'Right' She thought.'How could she forget, she didn't have Ino or could depend on her anymore'

She recalled the phone call she made to Ino as she left her apartment, hurriedly getting on the bus. _The route flickering on and off in front of the bus, the route to her new college and room._

 _Sakura cursed her phone and Ino. Ino wasn't accepting any of her phone calls and it was sending her straight to her voice mail. Did she forget that today was orientation? That moron._

 _She ringed up her friend again and brought the phone to her cheek. Finally, the call picked up and shown that Ino had accepted._

" _Eh? Forehead? Why are you calling me?" Sakura was silently shocked. Ino didn't sound groggy at all, In fact she sounded wide awake._

" _Oh, ah, um, are you on your way to the college now? I just left my apartment and now heading there...I thought I'd remind you, just in case you forgot, pig…"_

 _Sakura could feel it in the bottom of her stomach, something wasn't right._ _Sakura could hear some rustling in the background of the phone call._

 _"Yeah, I'm leaving now too, Forehead."_

" _That's good. Why didn't you pick up the first time I called you?"_

 _Ino sighed into the phone. "Did you forget what I told you last night when I was over at your house? I want you to figure things out for yourself this time. I don't want history to repeat itself, Sakura. I thought you understood. I'm not trying to be mean, I just think this is for the better. You'll find college a great training ground to improve your social skills and meet new people..Sorry I thought you got the memo."_

 _Sakura felt Ino's words hit like a car hits a deer. Not expecting it till it crashes right into your chest and it feels a bit harder to breathe and everything closes in on you. Sakura gasped, trying to find some air yet the air felt thin. So she struggled, shaking in the back._

" _Oh..yeah. Stupid me, I must've forgot." Sakura choked back the tears trying to drop from the rim of her eyes._

" _Don't sound like that, Sakura. I just, I just want you to try something new. " She could hear Ino's frustration. "I hope you understand. If things get really bad, call me. ok? Till then, I'm going to go. I'm about to leave for the road now. I hope I see you at some of the parties or whatever….see ya around forehead."_

 _Sakura flinched as Ino quickly ended the call as it felt she quickly snipped their friendship wire in a phone booth into two._

Sakura found the air clear. She breathed in it, trying to ignore the painful goodbye and let the atmosphere engulf her a bit before hopping off into the assumed direction of her dorm.

She can do this. She didn't need Ino's help. When was Ino ever there? The characters in her book taught her how to be brave, strong and daring. Ino helped her fly out a bit but if it wasn't for the many friends she met in her books, she wouldn't be who she was today. The characters were the ones that made her feel like she was soaring. She gripped her duffel bag.

She could do this. This was it. A whole new road, a new start and Sakura was determined to change her fate by having or meeting at least one friend during college.

Just like the brave warriors who set out on a long journey to change their destiny, that's exactly what she was going to do! And she should set out a goal each day, like saying hello to someone new everyday or mustering up the strength to introduce herself to someone….Just like she did to Sasuke today!

Yes, this was a good idea. Sakura found herself brightening up at the ideas going around in her head. Just deep breaths and things will go better-till she found herself slamming into something hard - assumbly someone's back again. Her glasses pressed up to her face causing her face to ache and burn in red a bit at the roughness.

"Ah, I did it again...Sorry, I didn't mean to bump int-" She looked up to apologize before bowing to be enguled by green blue eyes covered with dark rims, eyeliner maybe? If it was, his eyeliner skills beat Ino's by a lot.

"Watch where you're fucking going, idiot. "

Just as she smacked into this guy's back, she found herself smacked in the face with his harsh words.

She stood there, unable to react and started sweating nervously. "Y-yea, okay…s-sorry."

"Tch. Dumbass. " She felt his shoulders bump into hers, causing her to stumble a bit and looked back.

What a jerk, her anger rising. She apologized! No need to be so mean! That red headed idiot, no wonder people didn't like redheads. They were jerks! Of course she only met him and didn't even know him but still! What a rude first impression.

Sakura found herself stomping all the way in the direction of her dorm. Even more determined to locate her dorm because of the redhead's actions and words.

* * *

"Oi, Karin, where's your dorm partner? Should't she have found her way and arrived by now?" A bored Suigestu said, chewing on the straw of his water bottle. He was casually laying down on Karin's bed as he watched her unpack.

"I don't know. Maybe she got lost? Those instructions honestly sucked so much dick. And that's coming from someone who has sucked a lot of dick. " The red head said, pulling out some clothes and fitting them into some of the brown wooden drawers the university provided.

Suigesto snorted. "Maybe it's for the better. Can't really see you exactly meeting eye to eye with someone that involves sharing." He recalled the times she fought some drunk girl at a party because she laid a hand on the guy she was flirting with or clinging onto. "Yeah, definitely can't see it." His head shaking in disagreement, white hair falling to his sides.

Karin closed the wooden drawer she was currently occupying. Her glasses glared down to her friend. "I can share, I just don't want to. There's a big difference. Besides, if she doesn't touched my things or my mans, then we should be fine. " She crossed her arms over her chest, defending herself.

She heard Suigestu chuckle. "Riiight, big difference. Well if she is a no show, at least I can leech off of your room or sneak out to look at cute girls from this building." He smirked to himself, already thinking of endless ideas to sneak a girl into here and having some fun. Having a friend of the opposite sex provided other uses than sex. Not saying he'd bang Karin, they were practically siblings. They've been friends since childhood and has only seen her or so.

Karen scoffed. "Don't think you can just waltz in and claim the other half as yours! If she doesn't show up, I have every intention of using the other half as mine. "

"Right, right. Forgot you don't like sharing, Miss. Greedy." " He said teasingly, getting off the bed and stretching. Karin picked up a few more cardboard boxes filled with her belongings and moved them to the drawers, unfolding them.

"Should't you be unpacking too? "

"Nah, I brought my huge duffel bag and unzipped it then threw everything on my bed. Or the bed I choose. I think the guy I'll be living in will get the idea." He finished off proudly, showing off a proud toothy smile.

Karin looked at him with disgust, quietly sending a prayer to the guy Suigestu who had the fault to be paired up with him and his poor hygiene. "Well, the least you could do is help me."

"I'll pass. Besides this bed calls me for greater things."

"You lazy fuck, why did I even let you come in me?"

Suigestu lowered his body on her bed, keeping his head rested on his hand and the other on his waist. "Cause I'm the only one willing to put up with your bitchy ass AND you love me."

"Put up with _me?_ You're not any better, you annoy everyone you meet!"

"At least, I don't have a smart ass mouth like yours. I swear, you are so going to get slapped or into a huge fight this year and I'm going to watch and tell you 'I told you so' while enjoying your ass get beat."

"Ugh!" Karin said while harshly slamming her clothes to the ground. "That's it, you fish fuck! You're practically asking for a fight right now!"

"Psh, I could beat you easily. Besides I don't hit girls. "

"Now you're running away. What's wrong, pussy? "

"Oi! Watch it, woman!"

The two had their hands smacked together, and eyes glowing sparks of electricity. Eyes tinted with murder. They were so preoccupied in their tussle that they almost failed to hear the loud thup on the floor.

Karin snapped out of it and looked towards the door. She saw a mesh of pink - disarranged pink hair and a figure almost slumped to the ground. What the fuck?

Suigestu hesitantly called out to the slumped figure. "Uh...are you okay?"

"*heavy heaves* Is...this...room 305?" Followed after more heavy breathing.

"Uh, yeah. " Karin responded this time. "Who are you?" She watched as the pink figure slowly stood up to reveal her face.

"I'm Sakura Haruno and apparently this is my dorm." Sakura said cautiously since the two unfamiliar faces were just staring at her, but she really could not care. She was tired, exhausted. Why was her dorm on the highest floor? Why did she make a detour and walk 5 flight of stairs for directions? Who the FUCK made these shitty directions?She also really hoped that her new room mate was the guy - or girl with straight white hair. He (hopefully she) did look a bit built and had very manly features for a woman but she wanted no interaction with red heads.

Especially if it was the one from earlier is anywhere similar to the one she is now meeting.

Suigestu whistled under his breath. 'What a cutie. Totally my type. ' Karin gritted her teeth and elbowed him in the gut. She could just read his thoughts.

The girl, Sakura Haruno was a cutie, hard to deny. Possibly even a regulation hottie...but Karin ignored it and her friend who was obviously checking the poor girl out making her fidget in discomfort.

"Well if you were assigned to room 305, then this is it. I'm Karin and this is also my dorm. I guess...you're my room mate."

Sakura tried hard to hide her unsatisfactory expression but Karin noticed it. "What, did you want smelly here to be your room mate? Because trust me, after a week, you'll wish you never met him. "

"Pfft. Don't listen to her. She's just trying to get you all riled up because she's jealous." Suigestu said while walking her way, making Sakura take a few steps back. Yet failed since his legs were far more longer than her.

"J-jealous of me? hahah, what makes you say that?" She asked, hesitantly.

"Because you're so damn cute."

Sakura gulped and could feel her cheeks rising with heat and the boy dangerously close to her face. She was about to faint, feeling her knees almost give out before he fell to his knees.

"Ow! Karin, you bitch!" He yelled, rubbing his head with his hands. Karin held the book or weapon in her hands, smirking.

"That's what you get for trying to make a move on a girl we barely know."

"That's how flirting works."

"And almost inches away from sexually assaulting her. So consider it a thank you."

Sakura eyed the book Karin was holding and her eyes brightened. She made her way over to Karin's side. "Is that Gone with the Wind? That's one of my favourite romance novels!"

Karin backed up, not sure if she wanted to get away from Sakura or her obvious interest in the book. "Yeaaah, I haven't finished reading it yet since it was assigned to me for a project. So I brought it along with me. "

"Oh, is it a report? I wouldn't mind helping you."

"Ah, no that's okay." Karin said, backing away from Sakura and how weird and clingy she got when she brought a book into her sight.

Suigestu got up, still rubbing the bump on his head. "I think that's going to be a bruise. Ugh, fuck you Karin. I'm going to go find some ice to put on it." Before leaving the door, he eyed Sakura again and smirked towards her. "But I'll be back to check up on a _few_ things."

Karin threw the book at the door, missing Suigestu on purpose to warn him. "Get out perv or the next book I pick up won't miss."

Suigestu grumbled some explicit things under his breath, far worse than what he just said to Karin and stalked out of the room. Karin followed, picking up her book and closing the door.

Sakura laughed nervously, not sure of what to take in the current situation or her new dorm partner. It was going to be a interesting year...

.

.

.

* * *

So yeah! I updated this one, I think I'm on a roll. Updating two stories in just a few days. And I think Guns n Roses chapter 3 might be ready, just need to finish typing things up. I'm not sure If I like this chapter and might come back to revise yet I want to get it going.

I hope this turns out okay and gains some attention or else, I'll lose interest and not want to update. Which I hope doesn't happen since I like this contrast from Guns n Roses. Anyway enjoy and I'll try my hardest to have the next chapter coming up! Which will be a continuation of Sakura at her dorm, chatting with Karin and bonding.

Then I'll probably introduce Gaara properly as we met him earlier in the story. Maybe Neji and some of akatsuki members.

Also who knew Suigestu had a brother? I can not wait to use him hehehe

Anyway, if you have any ideas, tell me! and please please review. it would make my day and urge me to continue to update!


	3. Water creatures and a certain redhead

"Okay, wait, hold the fuck up. Why are there more books than clothes in your luggage?"Karin asked to a nervous Sakura as she unpacked to reveal piles of books by her side.

"I must've overpacked, I didn't mean to bring so many of them." Sakura said, shoving some books under her side of the bed.

It was an hour or more before she came across Karin her new roommate, Suigestu her friend and her dorm. It was a bit lot to take in at once. She felt herself get a bit dizzy thinking of it all. Probably too much excitement for her in one day.

She wasn't used to it.

The pink girl could only take so much - getting lost on her first day here to walking many flights of stairs to bumping into a rude redhead to stumbling on her dorm only to reveal a pervert and _another_ redhead. Sakura felt out of breath just remembering it all.

As Sakura was pre-occupied in her thoughts, Karin eyed her suspiciously.

Yeah, this Sakura girl was cute, giving off a girl next door kind of vibe. A bit of sugar and spice in between looks but she was a bit of a weirdo. Okay...a _freak._

To put it nicely and honestly.

Okay so earlier after they both calmed down after she arrived, Sakura went over to the empty bed that was very much obviously hers and started staring at it for a bit before asking Karin if it was hers?

Like, uh yeah, giving her a 'the fuck' kind of look. It was hers.

Who else would it be, Suigestu? The girl then followed to put her belongings down and unpacked the stuff in her duffel bag first. Not of it interested Karin since they were books, planners, folders and some pencil pouches as she put them on her side of the desk. Karin continued to unpack some of her belongings and saw her move onto her suitcase next.

To then unpack more books. Yeah if it was one or two she wouldn't have mind but she was grabbing two or three out at a time. Like how did all of that fit into her small suitcase? Karin could only fit a half or less of her closest and you do not need to know the details she had to do to her clothes to get them all to fit. She silently cried as she pulled out her wrinkled shirts and jeans, even her signature purple shirt that fitted her tummy so good.

It kinda brings her to where she is now, asking her why there were so many books. Her red eyebrows twitched as her new roommate gave her an innocent look towards all of her books.

Yeah, it was perfectly normal to pack your library at home and bring it to college to then dump it all on your new room mate.

"Listen moron, I know that's all your stuff but this is my dorm too and I refuse to see this place become some dusty shrine to all the books you're hoarding."

Sakura gasped, grabbing a book and covering his spine. "Don't you dare say that! I dust them everyday"

"Oh Christ, you're one of those weirdos."

"What?" Annoyance seeping into Sakura's voice. She's had enough bullying from redheads for today.

"Okay look, I don't know what obsession you hold toward books but I want no part. I unfortunately became paired up with you and your books so can you just, put them in a place where I can't see them or anyone see them. I really don't want people to spread rumours, they might think you have a fetish for them…"

A scary thought flashed across Karin's mind, finding Sakura awake in the middle of the night trying to shove a book up her ass for sexual pleasure and quickly erased it.

She found herself already regretting coming here. Despite the bad rap the community college she got accepted into had, it offered her a full scholarship and sounded a lot better than the situation she was in right now.

Karin looked down to see Sakura stroking the spines of her books, whispering 'it's going to be okay, bookie, I got you. Don't listen to the mean woman's words.'

Yeah, _A LOT_ better.

"That's so messed up! And those rumours would be false and could be a serious punishment if someone spreaded that." Sakura fumed, not sure what to be more upset about. Karin's accusation of her addiction to books (despite how true it was) or the fetish thing.

"And why would you be ashamed of my books? It's not like they did anything to you nor could they."

Karin pushed her glasses up. "You do have a point but still, I just, I would prefer it if you didn't have so many out alright? Or if I bring a guy over, just pretend you have a English project and are required to read fifty plus books okay?"

"I thought bringing guys over to different buildings weren't allowed. " Sakura said. That's why there were two divisions, the boys dorm and the girls. She heard Karin snort behind her.

"Puh-leaze. Like anyone is going to follow that bullshit.. One of the reasons I'm here is for the hardcore partying and dick."

Sakura looked up to her, her red glasses almost falling off completely. "E-eh? I thought this was a top college. It only accepted serious and hardworking students, the smartest in Leaf." She spoke, adjusting her glasses back onto her heart shaped face. "A-am I wrong?"

Karin choked down a laugh. "Oh whoever informed you about Konoha Uni was _so_ wrong. I mean, it is a top college, the best in this town in fact. But they're infamously known for hard partying and drinking. And that's what I like. Also serious and hardworking students? _Really_? Then explain how Suigestu got into here."

Sakura ignored the last comment and could feel her body entirely shut down. She walked over and slowly slumped down into her new bed, leaning her head onto the white wall. No way. This must be a joke. One big joke, Ino told her about it and wouldn't stop talking about it. All the good things she was saying and Sakura found herself writing it down on her interests to the colleges she wanted to enroll into. Maybe Ino must've left out that part of it - wait, Ino. That pig.

Of course she left that part out. Ino would have never have gone to this University, the really well funded programs for science and math majors. How could she have missed it? She should have caught her in the deed yet ignored it, drooling at the thought of such a nice serious atmosphere. That dumb pig wouldn't have stepped her carefully manicured foot onto this campus if it weren't for the partying and cute guys. Sakura banged her head on the wall in frustration, worsening her impression that she's leaving onto Karin.

Not that it's already as bad as it is.

"Uh, hey, are you okay?"

Sakura looked back toward her, her frames crooked with a glare behind them. Karin leaped back, scared of how the cute girl a minute ago could look make such a vehement expression.

"Okay well, I'll take that as a no. Listen it's not as bad as it looks. Most of the stuff is true, it is a really good school, _the best_ but it just has minor partying and drinking. You'll find this at every college you go to, there's no escaping it."

Karin felt a little bit bad for lying yet saw her expression, finding out about the scandal of the University. I mean, one of the things they're known for is the partying. Half of the kids that come here are in it just for the parties.

She found herself feeling a bit sad for the girl. She seemed smart but was a total airhead, a klutz.

A moron.

And this girl was totally going to ruin her new dorm experience with all her books! She couldn't let that happen. But she couldn't help but feel a ounce of pity for the girl, she obviously screamed 'hi im a total newbie! look at how quirky and clumsy I am!'

Karin found herself picking up some of her books and putting them neatly on her desk as a decoration.

"Just put some of them away at least, goddamn it."

Sakura took it as a sign of friendship and agreed, stuffing more under her bed. She did not want to miss up on the chance of having made a possible friend.

* * *

She awoke the next day, finding her roommate Karin gone, the other half of the room empty yet obviously claimed by the posters of some unfamiliar male models and dark blue bed sheets.

Some possible friend.

Sakura got up, extending her arms and legs, hearing a few creaks and that wasn't coming from her bed. She rubbed her back in soar. She should start getting in shape, there was even a gym here, free of use to the students.

She should make use of it.

She noticed a lined sheet of paper on her desk and yawned. Slowly walking over and came to inspect it.

It was a letter from Karin. Were they already so buddy, buddy to be writing letters to each other?

' _Hey idiot, I'm going to go out and look for my classes and see some old high school friends. I wanted to tell you that I wasn't dead or kidnapped. Not that I'm worried or care._

 _Also I heard there's a mini mart downstairs across from here, check it out if you're hungry._

 _And here's my number just in case you find yourself completely lost and fucked in campus._

Sakura swore the last bit of the paper said ' _you probably will since it's you'_ but found it hard to detect since it was erased and blurred out really well.

She put on her red glasses and quickly typed in the number and saved it into her contacts.

Okay maybe not so buddy, buddy yet but she did appreciate the letter. She mentally reminded herself to do something later to thank her.

Then she got ready to embark on a little adventure.

Possibly finding where the showers were and her classes. She even heard there was a communal washer and dryer and _definitely_ need to check that out. Just passing by some of the guys yesterday made her step back a bit to wipe her sudden blurred eyesight.

They _reeked._

Oh! And to locate where that mini mart was, her stomach was grumbling and food sounded really good right now. But so did changing as she was about to step foot out in the doorway in her embarrassing hello kitty pyjamas.

As she was slipping on some black jeans jeans, she heard a knock on the door.

Maybe it was karin! And she found herself getting kind of giddy that she was back early.

Wait, why was she?

That girl insulted her vast collections of books and lack of taste in fashion last night. She was an obvious bully! Just like that rude red butthead she bumped into yesterday. Although his eyeliner skills were god like.

As she nearly forget that someone was at the door, a familiar voice called out.

"Hey, it's me Suigestu, just wanted to see if Karin was here." She saw him twist the knob on the door and yelled, halfway across the room.

"No! Wait, I'm changing. Hold on."

"Oh! Okay, well now that you're telling me that. I _should_ go in. But I won't since I am a gentlemen."

Sakura felt her heart ease up as the knob was left untwisted and returned to quickly put on a maroon t shirt and to ignore the weird comment he made a few seconds ago. She felt a bit naked without a sweater or cardigan yet forgo the idea because it was humid as heck in Leaf.

And as much as she wanted to show off her favourite cute white cardigan, b.o. and armpit sweat stains were far less cute. Ino was the one who detected them after a party they went and gave her a _long_ lecture of how hideous it looked.

She picked up her small backpack, rustled around in to and found her yellow purse and wallet and went out the door.

She saw Suigestu across from her, looking to the side and took the time to observe him.

He reminded her of a magical water being from underneath. Something mythological reminding her of folk lore stories that warned you if you came across a sea ghost or nymph that guarded their slippery territory.

His jagged white hair giving him a playful sort of look accompanied with his toothy smile. His bright purple eyes reminding her more so of a water creature she's seen in so many of her fantasy books. The purple eyes going with the purple tee he wore tightly on his frame, the visible outline of his abs.

His eyes flickered over to her to see her staring at him and he smirked.

He knew Karin was out yet wanted to see her, his friend's new room mate, Sakura again. They had a bad start but was determined to fix that since Karin wasn't here to fuck anything up.

"Hey."

Sakura snapped out of it, noticing she was staring for quite awhile and faintly blushed.

"Uh hi. Karin isn't here and I was on my way to go look for some stuff."

"Oh! "He said, faking disappoint before continuing. "No worries, I'm sure I'll see her around anyway. Where are _you_ off to?"

She noticed his search for his friend dissipate quite quickly, his attention now fully on her as he walked closer by her side.

"Uhm, well, I was planning on stopping by the mini mart they had around here and look for some of my classes."

Sakura wanted to end that sentence _alone_ but thought otherwise since this is the second guy she's interacted with here. AND must she add the second day she was here. She saw this as an improvement since most guys didn't look twice her way but then again she never really noticed as her head was stuffed in her books.

"Ah, cool. I could walk you down there if you'd like. Then I'll have to go since I have swimming classes soon."

"Woah there are swimming classes here?"

"Yeah, haha did you not know? I heard they're pretty good along with the course for it."

Suigestu motioned 'this way' into the direction of the mini mart and started walking while Sakura kept up with him, entranced that there were swimming classes and a pool!

This guy was really like the water creatures in her story.

"Oh, that's so cool. There's a course for that?"

He scratched the back of his head, unsure how to answer.

"Well, I'm not really sure myself but I know once I saw it, I had to take it. I love swimmming. I've been doing it ever since I was a kid. It's one thing I want to pursue but if it doesn't work out, I like history. Mostly reading history about swords."

Suigestu had no idea he was pouring out so much to this girl. Yet he found it oddly refreshing and easy to talk to her. She was easy on the eyes. _Very_ easy on the eyes as his eyes wandered downwards toward her body as she walked beside him. Plus she seemed genuinely interested in what he was going to say.

He's so used to girls coming up to him, wanting to bang him and he in return going along with it. So he skipped the pointless conversation and got straight to the point of what both of they both wanted. A good fuck.

But here he was socializing with a girl other than sex and about college. For once, it was a nice change.

Meanwhile Sakura was gushing about swords and knights which stopped Suigestu in his tracks.

"Wait. You like swords too?"

"Only the ones I read in folklore and urban legends."

"No way. Get out!" He said rather enthusiastically and he saw Sakura's surprised expression at his sudden outburst. He put on a nonchalant look on his before saying "That's the stuff I read as a kid which got me so into it."

"Oh Yeah! Me too. My favourite is 'Demon of the mist.' The brute who wielded the Kubikiribōchō."

"Get the fuck out, that's my favourite one."

Sakura smiled nervously because he's already told her to get out and this was the second time he said so. So she didn't know if she should actually leave or continue talking. But found it nice how the water guy, Suigestu had a deep passion swords. She could hear it in the tone of his voice, filled with excitement. Like a little kid showing off his new action figures to his friends.

The two continued chattering about different urban legends of the mystical seven swordsman. Both equally amused and surprised of much each other knew so well on the subject, Suigestu rambling on how the swords were true and how he sought to find them and weild all of them one day. And Sakura, enchanted and deeply swayed that he literally was a magical character from her books.

As they walked on campus together toward the mini mart, Sakura found herself asking out loud.

"Is Karin your girlfriend?"

She completely forgot how the two were really close when she saw them in the dorm. The door was wide open and she could see their hands tightly held onto each other. And their foreheads smacked together, she wondered if they were about to make out. But couldn't really see or tell since her glasses were falling off and she was so tired from the flight of stairs yesterday.

Suigestu almost spit out the water he was drinking from his bottle and choked out.

"Oh hell no! We're just good friends."

"Oh? But when I first saw you, you two were holding hands."

"Hah. No. That was the sight of a rumble. That's what was about to go down yesterday. And I was so going to beat her." He said rather proud fully.

Sakura nodded and asked how'd they meet. Both of them found themselves seeping back into another pleasant conversation on how Suigestu met Karin getting bullied in the playground and how he thought that was pretty messed up cause she was a girl and stopped them. He lightly summed it up by beating them into a pulp, Karin was amazed by his raw power and felt indebted to him so she made him lunch the next day and ever since, becoming good friends.

She agreed, finding herself talking about Ino and how they met similarly and was the one never leaving Ino's side. But quickly got sad, trailing off the conversation and remembering the incidents of how they recently stopped talking and Suigestu noticed, coming to a halt.

"Oi, a girl like you shouldn't be so down. It doesn't suit you, Sa-ku-ra-chan. Besides why would you want to hang out with someone like that? They ain't worth your time." He gave her a encouraging toothy smile which did make Sakura feel better as she wiped unshed tears about to spill from her eyes.

Yet Suigestu thought completely different and was about to dive in and kiss her for looking so fricking cute, her tears making her green eyes glow and go wide. Watching her lips bite together to stop the tears from coming down. Which he, himself was about to bite for her till someone called his name, ruining the moment.

"Suigestu-San! If you don't hurry, you'll be late for the swimming classes!"

Sakura looked behind him, revealing a boy - no wait, a girl with long black hair tied into a ponytail. He seemed out of breath as he came jogging toward Suigestui and panting before saying.

"S-suigestu *pant* san, if you don't hurry, *pant* Zabuza-sama, will get mad at you."

He tried managing out as he clung to his chest for air. Sakura looked back at Suigestu who got extremely close to her while he was comforting her and didn't notice earlier. She took a few steps back. And because the expression on his face looked less than comforting.

He glared down at the girl or er, boy who 'eep' outed in surprise.

"I got it, Haku. I was on my way anyway."

Haku? So it was a boy? Or?

Sakura watched as he or she clasped his hands together and bowed. "I'm sorry, but he'll be taking role call soon and he doesn't take kindly to tardiness. I thought I came to warn and get you."

"Tch, I'm coming prissy boy." He said and the boy flinched back in his response and waited for him to walk back with him.

Suigestu turned around back at her, looking less than pleased.

"Sorry, Sakura, I gotta go to swimming prep now. If you continue on this path, you'll see the mini mart. I'll catch up with you later."

She nodded in response. "I'll see you around."

"I do hope so." He winked and left with the feminine boy who bowed to her.

"My apologies for interrupting, I'm Haku, it's nice to meet you."

"Ah no need for the formality, it's nice to meet you too Haku, I'm Sakura." She said holding out her hand to shake and the boy did so, rather eagerly.

The boy had a faint blush in his cheeks, happy to hear such kind words directed at him before being swung around by Suigestu from behind.

"She's not interested in pansies like you. Let's go, Haku."

"C-coming!"

And she watched to see a very displeased merman leave with a water selkie stumbling to keep up by his side.

Or that's what she thought she saw, thanks to her imagination and left out to find the mini mart. Finding herself hungrier than ever.

* * *

Once the mini mart came into her sight, Sakura found herself sighing in pleasure.

She skipped the entire way there in gid and anticipation. What would she buy first? Well that was a dumb question. She hoped they served already made oatmeal.

A hot served bowl of oatmeal and fruits on top of it sounded enticing, drool slightly spilling out of her mouth. Sakura quickly wiped her mouth on the back of her hand before anyone could notice.

She also thought about the idea of getting a toothbrush since she failed to bring one along with other small bathroom essentials.

Possibly even caving into the idea of buying some pocky and more unhealthy food choices.

Sakura found herself stepping into the automatic doors of the mini mart. Cool conditioned air blasted into her face, the sweat that was gleaming on her forehead cooling down instantly and a smile sneaked onto her face. How refreshing. Like those febreeze commercials, people inhaling the rooms sprayed with their bottles, the obviously paid moms and families going 'ooo' and 'ahhh.'

Her eyes caught sight of two students in different aisles of the mart, one examining a carton of milk and the other looking at a box of...condoms?

Well, at least he was trying to be safe.

She shivered at how intrigued the male looked, eyeing the different flavours of condoms before settling on the assorted fruit flavoured one.

Sakura grabbed a basket and went over to the aisle filled with intimates for woman to the section of on-the-go toothbrushes and paste. She picked a random one and threw in the basket and made her way to look for breakfast. She whiffed the air and found out that they did, indeed have warm oatmeal and grabbed the 'maple and blueberry' container.

While to hungry and impatient to wait to eat it after she was done purchasing. She dug in with the plastic spoon it came with ,eating the oatmeal in one hand and the other one holding her basket. She grabbed two strawberry pocky an threw it it in while adding a weird flavour of corn chips. As she looked at the many variety of sweets and chips, she turned her small container filled with oatmeal downward a bit. She was examining a bag of sea weed spicy chips in curiosity and found her oats slowly dropping on top of her v neck maroon shirt.

"Oh crap..."

She found herself mumbling out loud, trying to scoop it up and eat it from her not so available hand holding the basket. As she turned her head down trying to lick the stain, she bumped into the aisle behind her, accidentally letting the rack of arranged snacks wobble before a few spilled onto the ground.

Double crap.

She looked back up to see the (kind of familiar) male cashier ring up the last customer in the mini mart, not noticing the mess she had just made.

Sakura sighed in relief and hurriedly place them back into their empty spot, hoping the cashier wouldn't notice the pocky in the chips section. In a wave of hurry, she shoved them with impatience, her basket hitting the rack behind her. It wobbled in uncertainty and made more than just a few snacks spill out of its place this time, causing a loud noise.

The customer and cashier looked ahead to see what the commotion was. The cashier looking rather annoyed and the customer quickly leaving the mart with his red bull in his hand.

"Hey!" He said coming out of the counter. "What's going on over there? "

Sakura found herself rushing and taking huge breaths, trying to just fit the snacks into where ever because the cashier was now coming her way and did not look like he was interested in a friendly conversation of why she was on the floor, touching all of the food that was on the ground caused by her.

She grabbed all of them into her already occupied hands and shoved them into a corner of the rack and got up, her oatmeal smeared all over her shirt.

But not really looking like oats and grains.

And her hair twisted in curls and slight tangles towards the end. Her entire body out of breath trying to complete the hardest task of all the time by shoving random snacks in god knows where? and her glasses slipping off her face. Judging by this observation, we can conclude...

She looks like a hot mess.

A oatmeal smeared out of breath hot mess.

As she rearranged her glasses, properly putting them back on her face. She spoke. "I'm sorry, I made a mess, I just uhm -"

"Oh, its you."

Eh? Her? As she looked up, her glasses on her face, she gasped.

It was the rude redhead from yesterday! The one who called her a idiot! Looking at him better and not in a rush, she didn't remember his hair being so red but it wasn't like Karin. His was a bit darker, more broodier in a way giving off a bad boy look. It helped that his viridian eyes were rimmed with black and on his forehead, the tattoo of love in kaniji form.

This guy practically screamed trouble. And she was causing trouble in his mini mart.

"I-I, oh my gosh, I am just so sorry. For yesterday and right now. PLease, I uh, I'll help you clean up." Sakura sputtered out, hands in her then to making motions of the poorly arranged snacks done by her. She looked back to see the guy looking pissed, his annoyance turning up a notch.

He opened his eyes. Jade and viridian clashed on.

"I think you've helped enough. Just let me ring you up so you can get the hell out of here. Also did you vomit on yourself for trying to do one easy laborious task? You college students are so spoiled." He spoke, harshly turning his back onto her.

What? Spoiled? Did he just call her _spoiled_? No he did not.

She was about to yell at him for his rudeness and incorrect assumptions about her. But she stopped herself. This guy wasn't the most friendliest.

She noticed his face glowering at her as she was getting up earlier and the malice in his voice yesterday as he told her to get out of the way.

Yeah she definitely didn't want to make matters worse. She already make a mess in the mini mart he was working in whom he would have to clean up later.

But she so would've grabbed him by the shoulder and talked some sense if she wasn't intimidated by him.

The mysterious rude redhead led the way to the cashier and Sakura put her basket on the counter and he began to ring her up. She watched as he typed in numbers into the register and placing her pocky and chips in a clear white bag.

Oh! She almost forgot.

She placed an empty container of her breakfast on the counter.

"Ah so this is what's on your shirt. Not only are you clumsy but an idiot. " She could still hear the anger in his voice yet it was less.

Sakura laughed nervously. "Yeah…"

"What the hell are you laughing about? Something funny?" He said ringing up the emptied cup.

Sakura quietly muttered a no before the rude redhead continued.

"Because first" He said, holding up a finger. "you bumped into me yesterday. "Second" Holding up another finger. "You make a mess in the college's mini mart and getting your weird oats and greasy hands all over the floor and food."

He looked at her seriously, not holding up the third finger but itching like he wanted. Because third time sure wasn't the charm to piss someone off.

"That was an accident! I've already apologized and if I could, I'd do anything to make it up to you."

"Don't bother. You're a complete idiot. I don't want someone like you touching anything else in this store." He said rather harshly, grabbing the bag filled with her goods.

She didn't know how else to put or say it without constantly apologizing and begging for forgiveness. But that wouldn't help her image of an idiot and klutz. It would only worsen it and she didn't want to get the image that she cared too much over the incident. Deep down, he deserved it.

Have fun rearranging all that junk and cleaning her accident spill of oatmeal. (It honestly was an accident but she'll tell herself it wasn't to make the poor boy suffer.)

"That'll be 12 dollars."

Sakura took out her wallet from her purse, grabbing a ten dollar bill and two ones and handed it to the boy.

He put the money into the register, printing a receipt.

"Next time stop by at a Walmart or something, I don't want to see you again."

"Will do." Sakura said grabbing her bag and putting her wallet back into her purse and found the boy's hard stare on her wallet.

"You should give me a twenty."

"What?!" When did twelve dollars then into an extra twenty? Tipping cashiers weren't exactly common.. _.anywhere_. Especially the ones who insulted you and called you rude names.

"Didn't you say a minute ago you'd do anything to make it up to me?"

"B-but, no, that's.."

Sakura nearly smacked herself in the forehead right then and there. Why did she say the stupidest things?

The rude redhead stuck his hand out. "Pay up."

She owed it to him for remembering and thinking literally of the situation and reluctantly handed him a twenty from her wallet.

"Okay here."

He closed his fingers around the bill and shoved it into his black jeans.

Before he could say anything else, she grabbed the bag and almost made her way out of the hell she was stuck in before hearing his voice.

"Wait! What's your name?"

She looked back and bit her lap afraid to answer. Would he do something to her in the mini mart if she didn't answer? or threaten her by asking her for more money?

He could do both of those things to her. Despite the baggy black t shirt he was wearing, she could tell he had the body of someone you didn't want to mess with.

"Sakura." She said trying to keep her voice even.

"Come here, Sakura. I have one more request."

This is the time she ran far, far away to contact the police or the campus authorities because his voice sounded quite suspicious and did not like the evil glint in his eyes.

But she feared the other outcome of her running away and him easily catching up behind her to drag her back to the mini mart doing some ungodly thing to her.

So she counted her options and slowly walked back to face the now mysterious and rude redhead behind the counter.

"What do you want now?" She said trying to sound exasperated but deep down shitting her pants. Already having what looks like shit smeared on her maroon t shirt.

"Since, you paid me for the accident yesterday, I'll let go of your careless bump. Now for the accident you made today since that will take quite a bit of time figuring out where everything goes, I want you to work here."

"What?"

Maybe him doing some ungodly thing to her was the better outcome. Spending time with this stranger was far, far worse.

Also didn't he comment earlier how he didn't want her grubby hands touching the food here? She swore she did. And the last time she checked, they both hated each other's company.

He must've noticed the surprised expression on her face and explained.

"Only late night Fridays and Saturdays. And occasionally some Sunday."

"W-why? Aren't there other workers here that can cover for you?"

"No. I'm the only who works here besides my brother who rarely shows up only to buy something and not paying. Don't worry, I won't do anything to you. Now that the semester is about to begin, more college idiots will be coming here and like the stunt you pulled earlier will come waltzing in here to fuck around and make a mess for fun. It would be nice if I got another pair of hands around here to help.

Sakura found his argument well made but still couldn't help from asking.

"Why only Friday and Saturday?"

He rolled his eyes and answered. "That's when the freaks come out and party like the world is ending. That's also the day we run out of band aids and first aid kits. Moron's and dipshits stepping or falling on broken beer bottles."

Right. Like this was her problem and she should care.

"Don't worry, it won't be every weekend. Only when its urgent or shit hits the fan. Besides you owe me. Remember?" Jabbing a thumb in the direction of her mess in aisle 8.

Sakura was the most unluckiest girl in the world in the worst situation and wanted to die but reluctantly agreed to his terms. She could and should put up more of a fight but found herself running low on energy and strength and just wanted to get the hell out of here.

"Good, now give me your number so I can text you when I need you."

She wrote her number down on the slip of another receipt the boy had and he got out his smartphone and tapped it in before shoving it into his back pocket and crumbling the receipt.

Now she was going to blast the hell off, running faster than sonic and back to her dorm for sanctuary.

But before she could she was stopped _again_ but this time, by the boy's hand on her arm.

For god's sake, what now?

"Here." The boy handed her a handkerchief over the counter, no longer anger in his face or voice and Sakura noticed that he was kinda cute. And then snapped out of it reminding herself this guy was using her.

"For the mess on your shirt. "

Sakura accepted the handkerchief warily yet happily and tried wiping the stain off.

"Uh, thanks….?" She was at a loss of words, never once getting his name.

"Gaara. Gaara Sabuku."

"Right. Thanks again, Gaara." She spoke his name with a little more force than someone would normally say anyone's name while thanking them. Bye."

Sakura managed out before zooming out the mini mart with his handkerchief.

Leaving a confused yet interested Gaara Sabuku in the dust.

.

.

.

* * *

Longest thing I typed and I find myself liking this story more and more. Thanks to everyone's reviews, they are really encouraging.

I'm not sure what my plan is for the next chapter yet I'll think of something! I hope you guys liked this one and I like this version of Gaara being a dick but don't worry, he won't always be such an ass.

Maybe we'll find our Sakura meeting a akatsuki member soon or the mysterious feminine boy!

Only way to find out is to continue reading and checking out this story hehehe.

Review please!


	4. Another encounter yet in the shower

"Hey Karin, you coming?"

Karin bite her thumb in worry because she was about to leave campus and go out with her old high school friends for some partying and she did not want to pass up the chance for some fresh air. And partying.

Because first the campus reeked of boys who did not take showers once a day…..or in a single week.

And her classes didn't start till tomorrow so why not have some fun and get a hangover the day you're going to start your first college class? Woo, woo.

Karin found herself thinking like a responsible reasonable adult before forgetting about her idiotic room mate, Sakura.

She already wrote her a letter in the morning saying she'll be out but she might be gone the whole night and Karin didn't want her jumping to conclusions.

Judging by the amount of books Sakura read, she might think Karin was trying to contact to her through the letter. Or even worse she's dead and the letter was a plea of help and went to decode it, thinking there's a secret message and then-

Wait. Back up.

Why did Karin even _care_?

That girl was an idiot. And they weren't friends.

Why was she even stressing so much about it?

But still….she couldn't just help but worry.

Maybe she didn't make it out from the mini mart and was hopelessly lost in the campus. Or someone picked her up from the campus saying he knew where the mart was only to bring her to some run down classroom and have his way with her.

Karin gasped at all the options running through her mind and knew a few pimples were going to pop up on her face the next morning because of all her worry.

She got out her phone to shoot Sakura a text, asking if she's up to stop at her contact lists and to realize. She did not have her number.

Ugh how could she forget, she was the one who gave her number on the letter she wrote to her. Why didn't she ask for her number last night as they were talking?

Oh right, she was too busy informing her about Konoha Uni and squealing in distress at the sight of the massive books she had.

Who's the idiot now?

I mean, still Sakura but felt a bit foolish for forgetting to properly exchange numbers with her roommate.

Karin refrained from smashing her iPhone before getting an idea and pressing a button on her phone to hear it ringing in her ear.

It picked up and a grumpy voice spoke from the device.

"What do _you_ want, Karin?"

"Oi, don't give me that tone of voice Suigestu. I won't be taking much of your time, ok, well maybe but it's for a good purpose!"

Suigestu sighed into his phone, his wet bare back slumping into the bleachers, his drenched purple speedo making a squishy sound on it because of the water.

"Well whatever it is, I can't do it. I'm stuck probably this whole afternoon or evening doing extra butterfly laps because I was late to my swimming course. I mean cmon I was 5 minutes late! Chill the fuck out! And I'm stuck doing it with Haku, my room mate and my partner for this course."

Karin heard Suigestu's more than unhappy sigh then whispering into his phone. "And my professor for this course is an actual demon of the mist! This guy is scary! If I mysteriously drown in the pool, _YOU_ know who to blame. "

Karin fought the urge to roll her eyes, ignoring his childish complaints.

"Well what about after you're done? I don't think I'll be coming back to the dorm tonight and if I do it won't be till early morning. I just want to make sure Sakura's not dead."

She heard a snicker. "She's not dead, dumbass. And I would love to but I'm probably going to be extremely tired and sore from all this afterwards. I'll do it in the morning if I can."

"Ugh whatever you're useless." Karin was about to hang up till he stopped her.

"Oi, why do _you_ care so much? Weren't you texting me all of last night saying you didn't want to hang out with her and happily have her replaced with someone else?"

Karin rolled her eyes, not caring if her friend couldn't see. "Must you bring that up in such crucial times! No, I don't! Well….. yes I do! but she's not _that_ bad. And I don't care about her at all! She's the type of girl to step in a puddle of beer and faint, I just know it. I just want to make sure she isn't dead, ok?"

At the end of all that she felt breathless for trying to explain herself.

She did not care about Sakura, the girl didn't have the slightest idea of how to party or interact with others. Talk about freak, idiot, klutz _and_ outcast!

She heard her annoying friend chuckle in her ear.

"Yeah well, sounds like you care a little too much."

Before Karin could argue with further, he said. "Have a little faith in her. Trust me, she's not as dumb as she looks. I'll see if I can stop by your dorm later or in the morning tomorrow but no promises. I have every excuse to sleep in tonight."

"Please I bet you have to swim 10 extra laps."

"For every stroke we're learning! This is a big ass pool."

"Yeah for your big ass excuses."

"Hey, shut up, you're the one who's asking for a favour here."

She groaned into her phone. "Okay fish boy, I'm hanging up and I'll be back at my dorm tomorrow morning so forget the favour." Karin grumbled. Stupid Suigestu, good for nothing son of a -

"Alright alright before you curse me to the underworld and banish me forever. Just try to relax and have fun, I can assure you Sakura's one tough cookie and she's got this. Not to mention one touch delicious cookie that I wouldn't mind sinking my pointy teeth into."

"Ugh! Goodbye you perverted fish fuck!" Before she hung up, she gained some satisfaction hearing Suigestu getting yelled at probably by the instructor in the background and ordering him to do more laps around the pool followed by a groan coming from her friend.

She cackled and hung up. 'That's what you get it', she mentally told herself putting her phone in her purse.

"Hey Karin! Are you coming or what? We're going to leave in five if you don't hurry your ass up."

"Okay, okay I'm coming." She found herself saying less than enthused, no longer that pumped on going to the party yet went anyway.

Despite what she said, she was a bit worried for her new pink friend.

She trusted that Suigestu was right and she was okay.

* * *

Sakura was not okay.

Once she ran straight out the mini mart towards her dorm, she heard and ignored the comments of "Ew, dude look! That girl shitted herself! And the responses of "No way! It's only your second day here!"

That only made her run faster of course. She forgo the idea of taking the elevator, afraid of bumping into more people and did not want that to happen. And happily stopped running to unlock her door to her dorm and plopped down on her side of the bed.

She was exhausted. And worried and scared and stinky - maybe not so much as stinky than _sticky_ remembering the oatmeal still on her.

Wait no probably stinky because she did just run around the campus, trying to get away from a certain redhead.

Speaking of redheads, Sakura looked over to see her room mate's bed untouched similar to how it was this morning. She pulled out her phone, looking at the contact she made for her and staring at the message app.

She left around 11 or something and now it was about to strike 2.

How did it manage to get so late? Should she text her, asking where she is? Maybe she should but Karin already told her in the letter she was going to hang out with friends.

She'd hate to interrupt and at least was hanging out with someone unlike her. And her and Karin weren't friends.

Ugh, Sakura felt pathetic. Here she was alone in her dorm, still wearing the gucky oatmeal covered shirt and her stomach grumbling and then groaned because she forgot to buy dinner from the mini mart.

And there was no way in _HELL_ she was going back there.

She swiped open her smartphone and pressed a few buttons looking for a convenience store near by.

Sakura saw the mini mart pop up, saying it was only a few minutes away and quickly grew annoyed of the sight.

She did not want to go back! What was so hard to understand?!

Ugh, she closed the tab for it and remembered she still had her strawberry pocky and a bag of chips. What a healthy and nutritious dinner.

She ripped open the bag, crumbs falling to the floor and started stuffing them rather quickly into her mouth. She munched on them loudly, not really caring for proper mannerism or etiquette because no one was here to judge her and her life was already as bad as it is.

Her new room mate Karin was out probably partying right now and Ino must be too, since it's Ino.

And when was Ino not partying?

She grumbled something under her breath. 'Stupid social girls knowing how to party and flirt with boys they've never met before and them flirting back.' Was there even a 101 book for that? And if there was, she would not buy or read it because that was even more pathetic than being stuck at your college dorm, eating a pack of chips and not partying.

Sakura peeled off her maroon shirt and put it in the clear bag from her snacks.

Right, she still had to find where the communal washers/dryers and showers around here. And soon since the oatmeal still felt like it was stuck to her despite taking her shirt off.

Placing the bag aside, she went over to her desk with her chips and opened her laptop. She typed 'Konoha Uni' into the search bar to pull up a much better map than the one given to them. As she was rushing to her dorm, she heard some girls talk about the RA's pulling a prank on the map and switching the copies around and writing wrong directions on it but the girl's not caring too much about it since the RA's this year were 'fucking hot.'

Whatever that was.

Sakura swore some of the girls here were stupid. Why would you want to hang out with someone who's ridiculously cute yet a total dickhead!

Not her! Not this smart girl! She can't be fooled, the characters in her books taught her everything she knows.

And not to mess with cute strangers because those were guaranteed killers.

Locating the washer/dryer along with the showers successfully on her laptop, Sakura got up. It wasn't that far, thank goodness. She threw on a white tank top.

She wasn't going to throw a pity party for herself yet without being squeaky clean. She looked forward to eating her pocky and finishing her chips, re reading an old book while jamming to a spotify playlist. She grabbed a green oversized hoodie and white leggings for her pajamas and stuffed them into her backpack.

Sakura then grabbed the mini bathroom essentials she bought earlier and placed that inside too.

After recharging and regrouping her weapons (weapons as in a new toothbrush and comb with shampoo and bar of soap) she was ready to embark on another adventure, only to successfully come home this time unapproached by any weird boys.

Oh, poor Sakura, how things just won't ever go your way.

* * *

Itachi's brow twitched ever so slightly in annoyance.

"Kisame. What're you doing? You're soaking the floor."

Itachi watched his very tall blue friend turn around to reveal himself half naked with a black speedo on and a towel resting on his broad shoulders.

"Oh, I just got out from my swim course a bit early. It was a piece of cake, tuts." He said, grabbing the small towel to dry his hair. Water droplets falling everywhere on the bed, the wet floor underneath him and one on Itachi's nose.

"I do not care. Please go dry yourself outside." Itachi said rather harshly, wiping the droplet off with a swipe of his finger. He walked around him and his puddle that surrounded Kisame to get to his desk. He sat down and got out a textbook and flipped it open.

"Ugh but the showers were already full with other guys and they stanked. I was really tempted to go into the ladies but stopped myself because I'd probably be doing more than just showering with them. " Kisame flashed a mischievous smile, revealing shark like teeth.

Itachi fought the urge to slap his room mate upside the head but instead turned around to face him. "Once again, I don't care, Kisame. Clean up yourself and the mess you made." He said pointing to the drenched speedo he was wearing that was dripping all over the floor and unpleasant smelling clothes on his bed.

Kisame raised his arms up in surrender. "Okay, okay, I will mom." He said while grabbing the wet clothes and about to strip off his wet speedo.

He found himself getting whacked in the face by a catalog of Playboy™ magazines, stopping him from becoming completely naked.

"Not here. In the shower." Itachi said rather dangerously, trying very hard to keep his cool composure.

"Woah hey, that isn't my catalog. It's Hidan and I don't want to explain to an angry Hidan why the new catalog of his is wet. " He said while carefully picking it up in between the tips of his fingers and putting it on his messy bed.

"Maybe if you cleaned up your half of the room they wouldn't be on my desk."

"Okay smart ass, I got it. Go clean myself and then my room." Kisame spoke, grabbing a fresh pair of sweatpants and black shirt from his drawer.

"And when you're back, do wash your clothes. The smell is becoming rather….. pungent."

Itachi said, pointing to his friend's portion of the room, the unfolded clothes and briefs spreaded out and the playboy magazines of assorted volumes sloppily put under his bed.

"What can I say? I'm a beast. " Kisame spoke pridefully shoving the rest of his monthly playboy issues under his bed.

"You would think a beast would have the decency to wash his clothes once in awhile."

"Let's just say, I'm unlike any other beast you've met."

"You're the only beast I've met."

Itachi was halfway out the door before Kisame could ask if that was an insult and said. "If you need me, shoot me a text. I'll be in the library studying."

Kisame grumbled under his breath around the lines of 'Stupid Uchiha know it all smart ass, didn't even bother to ask how my swimming course went and then coming in here bitching to me.' The big blue man continued to wipe his damp blue hair with the small towel and sighed.

Should he follow Itachi's oh so wise words? Hm. He knew if he came back to see nothing moved or washed, Itachi would be less than ecstatic.

Kisame went over to grab his sweaty clothes he wore before swimming practice and stuffed it into his duffel bag along with his sweatpants and black shirt to wear later after his refreshing shower he was going to enjoy.

Of course, Itachi was right. He was always right.

The clothes unfolded and spread out on the floor weren't clean and in desperate need of washing and he contemplated the idea of actually following Itachi's orders.

He could pull it off till Thursday which was two days from now and then it would seriously need to be cleansed with extreme detergent. But Kisame angrily sighed, hearing his friend's words replaying in the back of his head and reluctantly grabbed them all to dump his smelly clothes in the far side of duffel bag before heading off to the showers then the washer and dryer.

* * *

Sakura found the college dorm showers quite nice and spacious.

She was afraid they were like the showers put together in one, ya know without any barriers and only had several shower heads to share under and had to strip naked in front of girls. Like in the movie Carrie, those showers did not like very sanitary or warm.

But thank goodness these ones here were or Sakura silently prayed they were.

They had individual shower stalls and looked rather clean. She must've came at a perfect time because it was empty and the only thing kinda annoying her was one of the sinks were broken so all you could hear was a single water drop from the handle.

It was fine but it quickly gets annoying when you're trying to concentrate and Sakura was, carefully placing her travel size bag on the side of the stall she wanted to occupy.

Since no one was here, she took her time undressing herself. Sakura carefully placed her tank top on top of her backpack and faded black jeans with it too. Then unclasped her white bra and black panties on the side.

She grabbed her pink fluffy towel and put it on the wall hook outside of her stall and the clothes she planned on wearing on the countertop of a clean sink. Next she turned the knob of the shower and steaming hot water came bursting out of the it's head leaving a very happy naked Sakura, eager to get in.

She took her time slipping into the water letting the steamy mist flow everywhere and hot water massage her back.

This was officially the highlight of her day.

She let the water do its thing and by thing continue to be hot and hitting all of her tight spots in her shoulders. She grabbed the small bottle of hair conditioner, squirting it out in her hands and gently rubbed it into her scalp.

She reached out to turn the knob off so she could carefully rinse her hair thoroughly and not to waste precious hot water.

Sakura bit back a groan because she did not want some random college girl coming in poorly timed and overhearing her groaning and mistaking it for her doing something else. But man, hot showers were so nice.

After her conditioner and washing that off, she sought out her shampoo once again taking her time, happily massaging her head and forgetting all about earlier incidents.

* * *

Kisame was pissed. Those freshmen boys still weren't fucking done yet.

Like holy shit it's not that hard to step in the stall, slap some soap on your balls and get out.

They were hogging all the showers and Kisame did not want to wait in the excessively long line of boys who looked like they were going to waste his precious time too.

So he did the most reasonable thing and made his way to the girl's showers. Don't worry he's done it before.

The girl's rarely shower around 2 or 3. They came out mostly around evening time to get ready. Preparing themselves to make sure they smelled super good before a party and carefully putting on some liquidy stuff on their faces which Kisame never liked.

Because one time he was cuddling up to a girl only to reveal her nuzzling was making a huge brown mess on his white shirt. He fucking knew something wasn't adding up when her face was a different skin tone than her neck.

Oh yeah and the only reason he knew the times when they showered spot on because he peeped. Not everyday but only when he was bored or if Deidara wanted to pull a prank on the girl's.

Besides the girl's bathrooms were rarely filled like the guys were, Kisame sometimes found himself heading to the girl's showers instead of the guys on command, slipping in to take a quick rinse and not getting caught.

So he was going to do it again and not get caught.

He popped his head in to take a quick glance and found it empty. He sighed in relief. Kisame bent down because of his tall physique to push the curtain up and walk in.

He noticed a pile of clothes on the side yet ignored it. Probably some dumb chick forgetting to grab her stuff.

He then saw fresh steam coming out from one of the shower stalls and Ooo, there was even a towel waiting for him outside of the same stall.

Kisame found his timing truly impeccable.

He chuckled to himself. Just as the last girl left he came right in time. He began to strip his shirt and dripping wet speedo off, plopping it next to the pile of female clothes dumped on the side. Slinging the duffel bag down next to it as well.

He was about to take his sweet time like the freshmen boys were in the other dorm showers and select whatever shower he saw fit for him (ya know since he is a beast) before noticing footsteps and giggles approaching.

Oh shit.

Panicking, Kisame thought if he should grab a towel and run the hell away before getting caught in the act and not to ruin his second year here but heard the giggles getting louder.

Ugh, what the hell.

He quickly jumped into the shower with the fresh steam coming out. Thinking he was safe and to stay hidden from the nearby girls he backed up and found a firm naked body bump into his naked body.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Kisame turned around to go wide in shock of the naked female already there whose eyes were also wide open in horror.

He scanned her quickly to see her hands were in her hair, presumably was putting a liquid in, shampoo or conditioner before he came and interrupted her shower.

He trailed down lower to check her out further and it wasn't that bad of a sight till he heard her shriek and found his right cheek swelling.

What the hell? Did this girl just slap him?

He was about to angrily confront her on what was that for before noticing the girls were about to step in the room of the showers. Kisame pointed a finger to his lips, trying to shush the girl in the shower.

He clasped his hands together in a begging motion for her to keep quiet.

"Please, I'll explain myself, just please. " He whispered.

Kisame looked up to see her, angry and confused as hell before turning around to turn the shower on to wash the liquid out of her pink hair which Kisame didn't mind cause she had a really nice back view.

"And I was like _so_ over it Nina, you have no idea!"

Kisame peeked out to see two girls walking in, carrying some towels and busy conversing with each other. He leaned his ears toward the curtain to eavesdrop.

"Well didn't you say you wanted to dump him anyway Ami?"

The blue haired girl sighed. "Yeah I _totes_ was but I figured I'd be with him a little while cause he kept spoiling me and insisting we were meant to be. And now he totally blew it! I mean come on I had sex with Kiba _one_ time. Almost every girl does it with him!"

The other girl, Nina, giggled. "You're so right! I remember my first party and doing it with him. I so would've done it again but his breath was so stinky. Like a dog's! I just couldn't stand it."

"I know right, yesterday's domino's pizza like woah."

The girl's laughed as they went inside, pushing the curtains aside.

" _OMG,_ Ami look!"

Ami looked to the finger her friend Nina was pointing as to see a pile of clothes, a black shirt and speedo with a girl's underwear compiling on top of each other.

The two girls only assumed the worst.

There was a girl _and_ boy in the girl's showers dorm and they were having sex.

"Speaking of doing it, I see two people here are glading doing so in the showers." Ami said giggling into her towel.

"Haha talk about no shame! Well it isn't the first! I hope you two have fun!" Nina said loudly, hoping the two would hear.

"I was wondering what that scream earlier was coming from."

"Right! Well whatever, they're already shower fucking so anyway back to Kiba…."

The girl's set their stuff down on a sink and continued rambling about guys and a party coming up this Saturday, completely ignoring the boy and girl who were apparently 'shower fucking.'

* * *

"What the _fuck_ are you doing in here?" Sakura spat out at the guy who barged in and completely ruining her peaceful shower and mood a few minutes ago.

She had her back faced towards him, really wanting to slap him again except multiple times instead of one. But remembered she was naked.

So Sakura held her ground covering her breasts with her arms after rinsing her hair out.

The guy flinched back at her voice filled with spite and venom.

"Listen sweetcheeks, I'm sorry. I didn't expect anyone to be in here and I was honestly just trying to take a quick shower and getting the hell outta here."

Kisame tried backing up defensively yet slowly because the girl looked like she was ready to tackle him on the wet tiled floor. And he wanted to come out of the shower clean not with a broken neck.

"You're lying! And did you not see the clothes and towel out? That kinda means someone's occupying a stall. You could've at least picked another stall." Sakura said still angry and still wanting to hit him but not wanting to expose all of her body to him.

Not that he wouldn't like it. Oh Kisame would love it.

"Okay but the shower wasn't on! Who turns their shower off mid way through it? And I just thought some dumb chick left her shit. Not my fault." He said, trying to splash some water on himself but the girl was taking all of it.

He really wanted to push her aside, he honestly did intend on just taking a shower and leaving but now he was stuck in this situation.

Fuck him, man.

"I was trying to save and conserve hot water." Sakura said through gritted teeth. "And dumb chick? _Really_? You're the dumb one here going into the girl's shower dorms! Now everyone's going to spread rumours of us all because _you_ forgot where the boys showers were!"

"Excuse you, I did not forget. Those showers were crowded, packed. Capiche? And no they won't, no one's going to see us. Do you not realize everyone does this? Tons of couples do this on campus so calm your tits. We'll just have to wait till the girls leave and then I'll leave okay?"

Sakura gaped. "So you're saying I have to wait till the two of those chatterboxes are done for you to go so I can resume my peaceful shower? You're kidding. "

Kisame smiled playfully. "Nope. And I heard Ami and Nina are quite the talkative ones." He said while hearing them still loudly talk about boys despite the shower being on.

"So let's make use of this much time. What's your name?" Kisame asked, stretching his arm out on the wall and dipping his head low.

"None of your fucking business. And yes I'll make use of this time to block you out and think of the many ways to report you to camp authorities and washing the rest of my body."

Sakura said reaching out for the bar of soap that was thankfully near her only to have it snatched out of her reach. She was about to turn around and grab it back but remembered the awful situation she was in. She sighed and crossed her arms over her bare chest.

"Give it back."

"Nope. Not until you agree to not report me."

"Now you're threatening me?"

"Listen, sweet cheeks." Sakura could feel his heavy stare on her butt and blushed, only growing more angry at this man.

"I can't afford to get kicked out of this college-"

"Not my problem. You should've thought about that before stepping into the _GIRLS ONLY_ shower."

Kisame was ready to throw this bar of soap roughly onto the back of this chick's head before remembering he couldn't bang her if she was dead or make it up to her.

He also forget to remember his stay at this University was in this girl's very small hands so, he probably should refrain from hurting her.

He sighed rubbing his neck. "Let me finish okay. I have to stay here at this college. I have nowhere to go and if I got kicked out, I really don't know where I would go. Even if I worked at some shitty job at a fast food place, I would quickly lose it because working with others piss me off. So please. "

Kisame practically begged to her. He meant every word.

Yes, he loves goofing around and getting into fights but still, he worked damn hard to find a place at this academy and he didn't want to lost it. Kisame struggled everywhere he went to fit in and remembered coming into Konoha Uni scared shitless.

Only to realize he met people who didn't mind his company and morbid sense of humour, then meeting Itachi who accepted him and introducing him to a fraternity called the 'Akutsuki' to meet more people who welcomed him and ended up calling them his friends.

So he really didn't want to leave and lose his only place in the world he struggled so hard to find. Yeah it was pathetic but it felt like home to him.

Sakura looked over her shoulder at the man's pained expressions and quivering voice. She felt bad.

Of course she should ignore her feelings and report him but still, he was pleading and it was kinda funny how such a strong guy like him was asking her (5'4 shortie while he was obviously over 6 feet towering her in the small shower) to forgive him.

Sakura spoke trying to act nonchalant. "Whatever. Just, promise me you won't do this again. "

Kisame looked up, hope returning in his eyes and then quickly vanishing. Come on he had an image to keep up.

He was a beast remember?

"Yeah I won't. I promise. I'm sorry and here." He said returning the bar of soap to her and Sakura quickly snatching it from his hand, trying not to reveal her front private parts.

"You should be. But it's fine, as long as you don't do it again or else I really _will_ report you. "

"I won't. I promised remember? Man, you're a lifesaver." Kisame chuckled nervously then returning his gaze on Sakura as she was rubbing soap all over her body.

"Good. Once I'm done with the soap, you can use it." She said trying to occupy herself. She didn't want to change her mind after what she just said and because this guy's stare was like laser vision. She could feel it even though her back was turned and it was embarrassing her.

She knew she didn't have the best body, no need to stare. Maybe she should change her mind and secretly report him she thought while rubbing soap on her legs.

Kisame gulped down, trying not to grab and rub himself on the girl in front of him who was testing him as she bent down. But remembered he was in the mercy of this girl.

"Yeah, haha…."

Despite the shower's loud noise, he heard Ami and Nina comment 'What a nice shower' and more useless nonsense.

Thank god they were almost done. Kisame could feel himself growing something down his legs and didn't want this girl to see.

"I'm Sakura."

"Kisame."

"Do you often stare with no shame?"

Kisame grinned. She admitted his stare was bothering her and that was good, she deserved it. He was practically seducing her! But goddamn.

Sweet cheeks for sure.

"Why yes I do. It's my secret superpower."

"Not really a secret anymore."

"Yeah well I had no intention of keeping it a secret. As you can already tell."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Yeah she could tell and feel it as his hard gaze lowered to her legs.

"Where are you planning on going after this?"

"Far, _far_ away from you." Sakura said with ease.

"Aw but we only just became friends."

"We aren't friends."

"But we finally started liking each other's company. " Kisame said truthfully, well he liked her company and the view she supplied him with.

"If you don't tell me, I'll smack you in the ass. Hard."

Sakura never stumbled on a pair of words so fast while covering her butt.

"I'mgointothewasheranddryer. "

"No way! Me too." Kisame acting as if he didn't just threaten her again while glancing at her side boob.

"Please tell me you're joking. You're just saying that to bother me."

"Nope. Oh look, Ami and Nina are about leave. We can help put each other's clothes back on and then we can skip together to the washer and dryer ." Kisame said, slipping back into his flirty personality.

"Fuck off, pervert."

I'll fuck you."

Sakura was beginning to slowly lose her sanity and her interest in Konoha Uni and classes haven't even started yet.

How wonderful.

.

.

.

* * *

Sorry for the oc'ness but I tried to rush it a bit because I don't like being stuck on certain scenes too much or wanting to drag it out.

It isn't that oc because in the anime Kisame does struggle to find where he belongs but sorry if it is a bit corny. Still I hope you liked this one, I tried to make it as long and interesting as possible.

Who knew Karin was slightly tsun hehehe

THis is the only story I'm uploading right now because I'm revising my prolouge for Guns n Roses sooo...

Tell me what characters you'd like to see next! And review!

I think I deserve it lol this chapter was super long, in my opinion. And once again I further apologize if this one is a bit cornier and out of character than usual, I tried to give Sakura more fire to her. While also giving Kisame some spunk and care. But I just had to add some KisaSaku~


	5. New feelings

Sakura tried to calm herself as she snuggled deeper into her bedsheets.

Who knew college would be so mentally and physically draining? In high school, she was in the IB program, multiple clubs, volunteered at the library for community hours and _still_ managed to tackle as many accelerated class her counselor would let her. It was definitely no walk in the park but it for sure wasn't as exhausting as what she was experiencing right now.

This effort of constantly bumping into unfamiliar faces and forced interaction with others, specifically boys. It was getting overwhelming for her mind to handle. Talking to guys for the last consecutive days, thinking they were cute.

That wasn't her.

Locking herself in her room all day to study and read was her. Drooling over fictional characters and animated boys was her.

She hid in the small pod of a bed all of last night, tossing and turning. Sakura sinked in deeper until she couldn't breathe anymore. Quickly, she snapped up to gasp for air and wiped the sweat starting to accumulate off her forehead. She reached for her glasses on the tiny desktop beside the mattress, perched her red spectacles up on her small bridged nose and pondered.

She had a plan.

A plan that as soon as classes started today to swiftly attend all them, buy as many lunchables as she could or order pizza and never leave her dorm for the remaining day. A week if she could but that was pushing it as she had classes to attend again tomorrow morning.

Sakura needed a day to recharge herself on her novels. They were desperately calling out to her. As if the spines grew faces and began to cry.

She looked up at her clock and groaned. Her class was going to start in the next hour and if the instructions were as bad as the ones to her dorm, she'd need time to roam and get lost. Plus she was tired. She didn't get her usual eight hour sleep and that was going to throw her off schedule the whole day. Damn responsibilities.

The pinkette slowly stood up, went over to her small organized closet and began picking out a simple yet comfortable outfit. As she was reaching out for her signature white cardigan, she paused. Ino's words of encouragement for her change of wardrobe began to pound in her head. Her touch wavered but she quickly tried to shake away that thought. No. She wanted to feel safe on her first day of classes. She didn't have to dress to impress anyone. Sakura wanted comfort and for her, cardigans did that. Not some tight thin material that barely hid her not-so-Ino stomach.

Although Sakura did want to look decent and ended up picking a thin striped red tee with red lace embroidered around the neck area. Instead of going for her typical leggings, she busted out the old jeans she bought on a mall trip with Ino in eleventh grade. Much to her surprise they looked brand new. No wrinkles, rips, or stains.

Sometimes wearing leggings 24/7 came in handy for these occasions.

She grunted as she put them on, inhaling her stomach and gasping for upper arm strength. Okay, this explained why she never wore them. They were _skinny jeans._ Tight, restrictive, and suffocating aka The devil's clothing line.

As she fixed her medium length hair into a braid, thoughts of the events over what has happened the last few days sprang into her head.

Sakura spent the last few hours with who could be a predator, a murder, a felony, anyone really! His name was Kisame whom she first met him in a shower and claimed he went to the same Uni as her. But let's not disregard that they met in the public girl's shower. Super cool and common place to meet people right? Well if you couldn't detect the sarcasm, you've misunderstood. No. It was totally uncool!

The creep barged in, saying it was an accident and needed to hide. Of course he happened to pick her stall out of all the five empty stalls that were available. He was practically on her with how limited the space was in those showers. Sakura considered stopping at a police station when she left for class today.

Afterward, she was followed by Kisame to the school's laundry and dryer to wash her favorite maroon shirt she dirtied because of oatmeal that cost twenty books. All due to an angry red-headed jerk. She couldn't refuse the payment because that guy looked like he came straight from the yakuza with that giant kanji tattoo on his forehead. Sakura actually wanted to live past the age eighteen, thank you very much.

Somehow she got pulled in working there on Saturdays because of her inability to say no to potential criminals. It was like a scene out of one of her books or something.

While she admired those daunting scenes, she much preferred reading them. What was his name again? Gai? Gar…? Ugh who cares, he's Mr. Grumpy Pants in her head.

Followed by a pout, she remembered the embarrassment she felt with that Kisame guy who kept staring at her chest or if it wasn't that, her butt. The only reason she knew this was because his stare could freaking penetrate walls. It was _that_ intense. It made her feel so dirty. Thinking back on it know made her shiver and not in a good way.

Sakura felt the need to head back into the public showers again but didn't want to bump into another creeper skulking around for girls to join in the shower. Those two hours waiting for her shirt to dry couldn't have been longer. The second it was finished, she grabbed it and fled the scene as fast as her two legs would let her. She was relieved to not be chased by her new friend. Because Kisame could've easily caught up to her. He was incredibly tall and strong and reminded Sakura of everything she wasn't.

Sighing at the thought, she felt self conscious in her choice of outfit. Was she overdoing it? A bit of cleavage peaked out and the jeans made her legs look really fit. The cardigan was oversized ,showcasing a bit of her peach-tinted shoulders. It definitely wasn't a typical outfit she'd go for but she almost thought she looked…. cute.

The braid added a nice touch. She felt she was finally dressing to Ino's expectations. Ino would've deemed her outfit a six out of ten. Her blonde friend was critical when it came to ranking outfits. She probably would've even commented "sweet but not trying too hard". Subconsciously, Sakura tugged at her braid at the thought of Ino. Whenever she was troubled, she would fiddle with the ends of her hair. Either she'd curl them against her finger, nibble some strands in her mouth or gripped it hard when intense thoughts overcame her. It was a habit she developed over the years and never broke.

Thinking of her friend now made her almost want to yank her hair out. Secretly she missed her loud blonde gal pal even when she knew Ino didn't want to be with her anymore. It was foolish to think that Ino would even care about her at this moment.

Suddenly, Sakura felt sick. Just as she was about to take the jeans off to switch with leggings, her phone rang.

Practically falling over to reach to her desk, she quickly picked up without even looking at the contact. Maybe it was Ino? Maybe she wanted her back and is asking to hang out later today after classes. Sakura was giddy just at the thought of it.

"Hello?"

That wasn't Ino's voice. She glanced at the caller ID and saw it was a random number.

Hesitantly she replied, "Uhm..hello? This is Sakura Haruno. Who's calling?"

"Oh hey book freak, this is Karin. Sorry, I randomly got your number from a phone book. Don't ask how. But it was a giant pain in the ass. Mentally reminded me of how much I hate books. Outdated stupid things."

Sakura heard Karin grumble more about it. Why would she go through all that trouble to get her number? She thought of the possible idea that Karin wanted to be her friend. No, that was her being hopeful. Too hopeful.

Most likely, she was probably still sad at the fact that it wasn't Ino.

"Oh haha...sorrry to trouble you. Why're you calling?"

"Well being the nice roommate I am, I'm just letting you know that I didn't die or get raped then tossed aside by a serial killer last night. Judging from your reaction just know you don't seem to care. I'm heading back in an Uber to campus. If you can grab me a set of clothes from my closet, I'd really appreciate it. I'll meet you in the front and treat you for a small breakfast. "

The first couple of sentences made Sakura flinch. She was being a bad roommate. Karin has only been nice to her besides the mean comments on her likings. Perhaps it was just an endearment to do that to your roommates…

"Yeah, I don't mind."

"Cool. Thanks, See ya soon."

With that, the call went dead. Guess she couldn't change out. Sakura rushed over to Karin's side, picked a random top and shorts yet halted as she almost walked past her reflection.

She actually had time to do her makeup earlier and saw pink lip tint on her lips glistening in the mirror. Her two year old mascara that surprisingly wasn't dried still worked and gave the illusion her eyes were larger behind her large glasses.

Maybe it wasn't so bad dressing up. Mustering a smile, she headed out. Sakura was ready to tackle her first day of classes.

 **\- x -**

Karin was not having a good time.

She had a massive headache and felt like shit. Shit was an understatement.

She felt like the ground after a black Friday sale. Dirty, beaten, and in dire need of some exfoliation. Maybe getting shitfaced last night wasn't the best idea. Groaning, she was greeted by the electronic doors to her University's head building. Trying not to stumble with her platform heels and dropping dead on the pristine floors, she made it to a small rounded table.

Karin yanked her shoes off, threw it in a aimless direction and slumped back into the chair. She smelled assortments of breakfast being made and served in the cafeteria. Something warm seemed good. Her stomach grumbled while her head began to pulsate at the lights and noise. Okay. Nevermind, that didn't seem like a good idea. She was going to barf the second she ate anything. She was surprised that she hadn't already.

Maybe she should skip class today...Karin reeled in it before being tapped on the shoulder. She was not in the mood for social interaction.

"What do you want dickhead? Can't you see I'm trying to rest? Fuck off."

There was a steady minute of silence. Thank God. Some people _can_ take a hint.

"Karin, it's Kimimaro. I wanted to see if you are alright. "

She jolted up. Why was that name so familiar? Oh! White haired hottie.

Kimimaro was one of her classmates her senior year...and one of the hottest guy in schools. Karin came from a not so reputable high school with students who were infamous for drugs and not graduating. Of course, Karin went because it was far from home and she loved giving her pathetic excuse of a mother a difficult time. Not seeing her for an extra hour was also a plus.

It was odd ever seeing anyone in that school give a damn because nine times out of ten they were high. So when Kimimaro transferred, it shocked the whole department. Kimimaro easily earned the highest rankings in classes, clubs, sports, literally any activity that existed in their limited school, you name it.

She had him for one requisite in her schedule with Suigetsu who befriended Kimimaro only because of similar hair color. Unexpectedly he was also on the swimming team and soon, the two became relatively good friends. It all worked out for Karin because he was hot and through Suigetsu, she saw him more.

Unfortunately for Karin, Kimimaro did not reciprocate her advances. The amount of times she's been to the swim meets and competitions, wearing basically less than a bikini, he never glanced at her directions. Even the direct wink and sly smile didn't even move the man. Not an inch of reaction.

Karin came to the conclusion that Kimimaro was gay.

"Oh haha..Kimimaro...it's been so long. Yeah, I drank too much last night and I'm paying for it. "

She blushed at how close he was. Their eyes were inches apart. Not to mention his soft silky pink plump lips…

Kimimaro lacked or didn't understand physical boundaries as he easily invaded people's space by coming too close without realizing. The guys obviously showed their discomfort to him but for the girls...well it made them want him more.

' _Karin, relax! This man is gay, for Christ's sake.'_

She coughed in her hand, trying to clear the thumping in her head.

Kimimaro backed away, nodding. "That makes sense. Next time, make sure you get enough sleep and time for the alchoal to wear off. Dont forget to have a designated driver. You don't look like your usual self. "

Just now Karin remembered half of her makeup got wiped off from sweating her ass off dancing at the nightclub and her hair was probably a mess. She looked like shit in front of the cutest guy from her high school. Out of all days she _had_ to meet him today.

She forced a smile. "Oh gee really? Well, thanks."

Just on cue, she saw Sakura from the corner of her eye. She waved.

"Yo book freak-I mean Sakura, I'm over here!"

 **\- x -**

Kimimaro has only been with two beautiful women in his lifetime. The first was his mother who apparently didn't count and was his pet Husky, Petunia. She was a mixture of black and large white patches of fur with the clearest blue eyes. He found Petunia as a stray pup, whining for food near the dumpsters. At the time, he thought she was a light brown husky but as he took her home then gave her a bath, the white haired child soon discovered his error.

Petunia had incredible soft layers of fur that shined without light. She was beautiful. Kimimaro fell in love with her. His parents agreed to keeping the husky and Kimimaro set off to spoil Petunia. The two did everything together for the next thirteen years. Kimimaro was content with Petunia's presence and basked her warmth when they slept together at night.

It was only till his last year of middle school that she passed away. It was also one of the rare occasions he cried. He didn't anticipate that it would hurt so much and this was coming from a very apathetic person.

He never wanted to feel that type of pain again. Which is why he never bothered with girls or showing an interest because from observing his male acquaintances who had girlfriends that broke up with them, it seemed it was a similar experience to losing Petunia. So, he focused on earning high marks to go to a good college.

Yet as he watched this female named Sakura sprint over to his direction, he saw Petunia's smile through her and her wide attentive eyes.

He watched as she stopped at the table and began to laughed nervously to Karin and apologize. Even her height reminded him of Petunia. She was unbelievably small.

She handed a bag to Karin and seemed to finally notice his presence. She meekly grinned and covered her face with the back of her hand to whisper to Karin. He heard bits of "Who is he…" and the response of "Kimimaro...he's gay…"

He raised his eyebrow at that incorrect statement and waited for the tiny pinkette's reaction. Of course, he's heard that sentence a few times and merely looked away. He didn't have time to correct silly gossip. If they thought he was gay, he would let them.

As Karin excused herself to the bathroom, her friend slowly turned to him and extended her hand.

"Hello, I am Sakura Haruno also Karin's room mate. It's nice to meet you." Her voice was almost like a shy whisper followed by antsy leg adjustments. She shifted her leg around as if she was in a hurry. The gesture reminded him of something Petunia did when she was nervous.

He shook her hand back lightly, in fear it would only strengthen her worry. "Ah, I am Kimimaro Kaguya, a fellow classmate of hers. It is nice to make your acquaintance Ms. Haruno."

He looked her in the eye and noticed it was a lovely shade of green. Like what grass looked after a rain shower. Fresh and invigorating. He noticed her struggle to keep eye contact and continued to glance at the floor. He looked down.

"Is there something interesting about the floor?"

This made the girl blush. "Agh, no! I'm just terribly awkward at these types of things. I also struggle with uhm, what do they say? "Small talk". " She added bunny ears to the last of her sentence. Kimimaro lips twitched slightly upwards at her gesture.

"The feeling is mutual. It gets better when you talk to others and see what they're into. "

Minutes of silence filled the air. Sakura wondered why Karin was taking so long. She left her in the presence of the most breathtaking male she ever laid eyes open. It reminded her of a male god depicted in Chinese and Korean dramas or a regal prince! With his shoulder-length white hair in a distinctive style of braids, fair milky skin and those two red dots on his foreheads added a graceful aura.

As Sakura grew more flustered in her thoughts, Kimimaro shifted his attention to the bag she was carrying and spotted a familiar item. Pride and Prejudice. One of his favorites from Jane Austen. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"I've read that book in your bag. It's quite good."

Sakura widened her eyes at the statement. The first guy who openly admitted to liking a Jane Austen novel?! Pinch her, this felt like a dream!

She quickly grabbed it out. "Yes, I love her novels! This one is one of the best of the classics! Honestly I hate Charlotte for delaying things with Mr. Wickham! He's such a likable character. I also adored Elizabeth's wit and Mr. Darcy's eloquence. Ugh everything about the book is mesmerizing."

Kimimaro chuckled. "Yes. The diction is well written in this novel."

The two progressed more into their conversation about Jane Austen's works. Sakura actually felt at ease and Kimimaro, for once, didn't mind small talk. He nearly felt giddy talking to a girl.

Karin interrupted with a large cough, snapping the two out of their intense agreement of Mr. Darcy character. The red head lifted her eyebrows at the description of his "dashing facial features". She knew Kimimaro was gay.

"Well, I'm heading off to class and I'm bringing Sakura with me because most likely, her dumbass will get lost. So if you'll excuse us…"

Kimimaro nodded. "Of course, I have classes to attend as well. I look forward to our next conversation, Sakura. "

He casted a sideways glance to acknowledge Karin before walking off. Sakura beamed before scrambling off in her annoyed red head's direction. "Yes I look forward to it as well! Make sure you read the suggestions I told you."

Kimimaro felt himself grinning hard. It no longer was two beautiful women he fell in love with. It was now three.

.

.

.

.

It's been awhile! Did ya miss me ;)? Finally uploading a chapter to this story because I forgot how much I enjoyed writing it and the good reviews I got. Who should I write meeting Sakura next? Tell me and leave a review!


End file.
